Der Alptraum
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Danny macht sich Sorgen.


3. Der Alptraum

Dunkle Gasse – Ich kann nichts sehen – Martin lauf wir müssen hier weg – Wir werden verfolgt – Martin wo bist du ich kann dich nicht sehen – Sackgasse wir können nicht weiter – Dränge mich dicht an Martin – Kann ihn wieder sehen – Schüsse irgendwer schießt auf uns – Martin fällt zu Boden – Was ist mit dir sag doch was – Martin? Martin?! – Martin ist Tot er hat eine Kugel im Kopf genau zwischen den Augen – Nein Martin Nein!!! Danny saß mit einem mal senkrecht im Bett. Martin schreckte ebenfalls auf; Dannys Schrei hatte ihn geweckt. „Was ist los?" Dannys Atmung ging rasend schnell und er sah sich erschrocken um. Er drehte sich Martin zu, berührte ihn an der Brust und der Stirn, fand aber Gott sei Dank kein Loch. Martin war ganz verwirrt, aber langsam dämmerte es ihm. „Du hattest einen Alptraum. Willst du mir davon erzählen?" Danny kuschelte sich in Martins Arm und meinte nur: „Nein, nur so viel, ich hab dich sterben sehen. Ich muss dich jetzt nur spüren." Martin drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Das nahm Danny als Aufforderung für mehr und begann Martin zu streicheln, immer fordernder. Martin der eigentlich müde war, konnte sich Dannys Liebkosungen nicht entziehen und ließ es zu. Dannys Hände waren überall, streichelten und tasteten sanft, aber doch fordernd. Martin ließ sich streicheln und erwiderte so manchen Kuss; erst als Danny signalisierte, dass er mehr wollte musste Martin ihn doch bremsen. „Nein Danny, nicht heute Nacht dafür bin ich zu Müde." Danny verstand ihn, verlegte sich nur aufs küssen und Streicheln. Er beruhigte sich langsam nun war er nicht mehr ganz so fordernd, was auch Martin besser gefiel. Danny wollte doch ein wenig mehr und Martin erfüllte ihm den Wunsch danach schlief er bald wieder ein und auch Martin kam wieder zum schlafen.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen sprach Martin ihn auf seinen Alptraum an und wollte wissen, was er denn geträumt hatte. Erst druckste Danny ein wenig rum, dann war er, aber doch froh es Martin erzählen zu können. „So schlimm wie gestern Nacht hatte ich den Traum noch nie, aber ich glaube er wird schlimmer." „Was genau Träumst du denn immer?" „Wir beide sind in einer dunklen Gasse und laufen vor irgendwen weg. Wir werden verfolgt wenigstens einmal verliere ich dich aus den Augen und kann dich nicht mehr sehen. Kurz nachdem ich dich wieder finde fallen Schüsse und du wirst in den Kopf getroffen genau zwischen den Augen, dann ist alles still und du bist tot. Und ich wache schreiend auf." „Ich bin ja kein Psychologe, aber ich würde sagen du hast Angst, dass mir was passiert und du mich verlierst. Ich denke du solltest mit einem Psychologen sprechen." „Nein, ich glaube ich brauche nur ein wenig Abstand. Ich denke wir sollten Urlaub machen und weg fahren." „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht wir sollten uns frei nehmen."

Jack gab Beiden eine Woche frei, es war ja auch nicht so viel los. Am Abend packten sie ihre Sachen und fuhren raus aus New York in den Süden, sie hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel, einfach der Nase nach. Spät abends kamen sie in einem kleinen Städtchen am Meer an und mieteten sich in einer kleinen Pension ein. Allerdings mussten sie zwei Zimmer nehmen, denn die alte Dame an der Rezeption sah sie beide so seltsam an, sodass sie es als besser erachteten. Sie bekamen zwei Zimmer direkt nebeneinander, mit einer Verbindungstür so musste Martin nicht über den Flur, als er zu Danny ins Bett kam. In den ersten Stunden schlief Danny ganz ruhig, aber so gegen kurz nach drei Uhr nachts wurde er langsam unruhig. Erst bekam Martin es nicht mit, denn auch er schlief. Da Danny in New York einen schlimmen Alptraum hatte, beschloss Martin nicht so fest zu schlafen, was leider nicht ganz klappte. Danny fing aber an sich so stark zu bewegen, dass Martin doch aufwachte. Gleich nachdem Martin es mitbekam, weckte er Danny auf, der leicht irritiert war, aber doch sofort wieder bescheid wusste. „Du hast schon wieder schlecht geträumt." „Ja, wir sind gerade vor jemanden weggelaufen, dann hast du mich Gott sei Dank geweckt so musste ich nicht noch mal sehen wie du stirbst." Er drehte sich zu Martin und küsste ihn als Dank, was Martin gerne annahm. Am Morgen drauf gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück und dann Spazierten sie am Wasser entlang. „Ich finde du solltest doch zu einem Psychologen gehen, ich komme auch mit, bitte Danny. Weißt du noch wie es mir ging, nach meiner Entführung? Jack und du ihr habt es zuerst gewusst, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Ich wäre alleine nicht damit fertig geworden und du brauchst jetzt auch Hilfe." „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." „O.K. das ist alles was ich will.", Martin lächelte. Danny liebte Martin für die Sorge in seiner Stimme; er war alles was er an Familie hatte und er hätte es gar nicht besser treffen können, das wusste er. Langsam glaubte er auch, dass die Sorge um Martin ihn Krank machte und dass er wohl Hilfe brauchte. Er wollte auch nicht unbedingt Martin jede Nacht sterben sehen.

Sie verlebten noch zwei schöne Urlaubstage, dann wurde der Alptraum so schlimm, dass Danny einwilligte zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. Rein zufällig wohnte ein sehr guter Psychologe in dem kleinen Küstenstädtchen. Sie machten einen Termin bei Dr. Rangi Kapoor eine Korefähe auf seinem Gebiet. Martin kam auf Dannys Wunsch hin mit zu dem Termin und auch in die Sitzung. Er wollte Danny jetzt auf gar keinen Fall alleine lassen.

„Und ihr Traum ist schlimmer geworden? Erzählen sie mir ihren Traum."

Es fiel Danny doch sichtlich schwer, seinen Traum zu erzählen und damit ihn noch mal erleben zu müssen, aber nach einem aufmunternden Blick von Martin begann er. „Wir, das heißt Martin und ich, sind in einer dunklen Gasse und müssen vor irgendwem fliehen. Wir laufen diese Gasse entlang; es ist dunkel ich kann nicht viel sehen, aber wir hören Schritte von unserem Verfolger. Martin ist hinter mir und ich verliere ihn für kurze Zeit aus den Augen, dann kommen wir zum Ende der Gasse. Nun kann ich Martin wieder sehen, dann fallen plötzlich Schüsse und Martin wird am Kopf getroffen genau zwischen den Augen. Er fällt zu Boden und ist tot, dann ist alles still und ich wache schreiend auf." „Ah ha, und was ist jetzt schlimmer geworden?" „Wir laufen immer noch die gleiche Gasse entlang und werden immer noch verfolgt. Wir kommen zum Ende der Gasse, nur dieses Mal wird Martin in die Brust getroffen, er ist nicht gleich tot, sondern er stirbt in meinen Armen, sehr langsam und Qualvoll. Ich höre ihn röcheln, er bekommt keine Luft mehr und in seinen Augen sehe ich Angst, aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen, er stirbt und läst mich alleine zurück. Dann wache ich schweiß gebadet auf. Ich will das nicht mehr sehen müssen." Der Psychologe merkte schnell, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. „Ist in der Vergangenheit bei ihnen irgendwas passiert das diese art von Träumen ausgelöst haben könnte? So was wie einen Unfall oder Krankheit?" „Na ja, Wir sind FBI Agenten und Martin ist im Dienst schon zweimal schwer verletzt worden und wäre beinahe gestorben." Der Psychologe sah Martin, der ganz still neben Danny gesessen hatte, an. „Wie sind sie verletzt worden?" Martin sah auf; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er gefragt werden würde. „Nun, bei einem Einsatz mussten wir, jemandem in einem alten Abrisshaus suchen. In dem Haus war eine Bombe, die als wir gerade im Keller waren, hoch ging. Das Haus ist über uns zusammen gebrochen und mir bohrte sich ein Holzstück in die Brust." „War ihre Lunge verletzt?" „Ja, ich bekam keine Luft mehr." „Und die andere Verletzung?" Martin war es ein wenig unangenehm darüber zu sprechen, aber um Danny zu helfen musste er sich doch überwinden. „Ich wurde entführt und der Entführer flüchtete mit mir auf einen zugefrorenen See. Wir waren ca. drei Meter vom Ufer entfernt, als das Eis brach und wir unter die Eisdecke gezogen wurden." „Waren sie gefesselt?" „Ja, meine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gebunden, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen." „Sie konnten sich nicht aus eigener Kraft Retten? „Nein, ich war hilflos." „Als man sie aus dem Wasser zog, waren sie da noch bei Bewusstsein?" „Nein, meine Atmung und Herz hatten ausgesetzt." Nun richtete Dr. Kapoor seine nächste Frage wieder an Danny. „Was haben sie empfunden als ihr Partner das Holzstück in der Brust hatte und keine Luft mehr bekam?" Danny sah Martin liebevoll an. „Ich hatte große Angst um ihn, denn ich wusste nicht wie ich ihm helfen konnte, als er nur noch röchelte. Ich dachte er würde sterben, dann hörte er auf zu Atmen. Ich hielt ihn im Arm und konnte doch nichts tun. „Und was empfanden sie als man ihren Partner aus dem See zog und er nicht mehr Atmete?" Die beiden sahen sich an, man konnte spüren, das sie sich gerne gegenseitig halt geben wollten, also sagte der Arzt: „Sie können sich gerne in den Arm nehmen, wenn sie wollen, das ist kein Problem für mich." In den Arm nahmen sie sich nicht, aber Martin nahm Dannys Hand und hielt sie fest. „Es war schrecklich Martin da so liegen zu sehen. Er war ganz weiß und seine Lippen waren blau. Das Wasser lief nur so von ihm runter und er war eiskalt. Sein Herz und seine Atmung hatten ausgesetzt und er war wie tot. Ich konnte nur immer denken – Bitte lass ihn nicht tot sein, bitte nicht. Unser Chef hielt mich fest, ich konnte nicht zu ihm. Die Sanitäter waren sehr professionell und lösten schnell seine Fesseln. Der Scheißkerl hatte ihm das Handgelenk gebrochen, es war ganz dick und blau. Die Sanis legten ihn auf den Rücken und fingen mit der Wiederbelebung an. Gott sei Dank dauerte es nicht lange und er fing an zu Husten und spuckte Wasser aus, dann Atmete er wieder. Ich war so erleichtert, dass er noch lebte das mir alles andere egal war. Er sah wirklich schlimm aus ganz nass und er fror erbärmlich." Die ganze Erzählung lang sah er Martin in die Augen, was dem Arzt nicht entging und er musste lächeln.

Der Psychologe machte sich noch ein paar Notizen, dann sah er die beiden an und teilte ihnen seine Diagnose mit. „Also, sie haben seit sie beide ein Paar sind, schon zweimal beinnahe ihren Lebenspartner verloren. Sie waren jedes Mal anwesend und mussten mit ansehen, wie er verletzt wurde und konnten ihm doch nicht helfen. Das hat bei ihnen so große Schuldgefühle und auch Angst ausgelöst, ihn zu verlieren, dass sich ihr Unterbewusstsein den einzigen für ihnen geeigneten Weg gesucht hat, um damit fertig zu werden und das sind nun mal diese Alpträume. Sie müssen lernen, mit dem Gedanken umzugehen, dass sie nichts dafür konnten das ihrem Partner das passiert ist sie können ihn nicht vor allem beschützen. In ihrem Beruf gehören etwaige Verletzungen zum Berufsrisiko, dass wussten sie beide als sie diesen Job annahmen. Sie müssen lernen ihm zu vertrauen, dass er nicht immer verletzt wird und er alleine auf sich aufpassen kann. Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht unglaubwürdig an, da er ja schon zweimal fast gestorben wäre, aber das wird ihm nicht immer passieren. Sie machen sich selber krank, wenn sie nicht lernen loszulassen. Ich schätze ihren Partner nicht so ein, dass er unvorsichtig ist, ich denke er wägt die Gefahren schon ab oder was meinen sie?" Danny sah den Arzt an und nickte nur. „Ich kann ihnen anbieten, dass ich sie Hypnotisieren werde, um ihnen wenigstens die Alpträume zu nehmen alles andere müssen sie beide gemeinsam schaffen. Reden sie viel darüber welche Ängste sie haben, dann werden sie sich auch entspannen können." Danny willigte ein sich Hypnotisieren zu lassen, denn er wollte einfach nicht mehr sehen wie Martin in seinen Armen starb.

Am Abend gingen beide mit gemischten Gefühlen ins Bett. Sie waren sich nicht ganz so sicher ob die Behandlung auch gewirkt hatte, doch Danny schlief die ganze Nacht ruhig durch ihn quälten keine Alpträume mehr und sie verbrachten noch ein paar schöne Tage zusammen bis sie wieder in New York erwartet wurden.


End file.
